Newton Damashii
1= |-| 2= is an alternate blue power-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Newton Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Newton Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the where they are armed with a pair of orb-like gloves that allows him to generate gravitational pulses for either knocking back enemies or weighing them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can instead use his gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Newton Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Sir Isaac Newton was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost The Newton Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time. Its Eyecon was involved in a criminal incident where it was stolen by a member of Neo-Shade, later revealed to be the group's leader. Ever since the appearance of Himiko's spirit, the Newton Eyecon would always fly away. This was, as explained by Himiko herself, due to the clash in the thinking of the two of them. However, both of them were able to put aside their differences, allowing Ghost to use their combined power to defeat Igor in his Gamma Superior Knife form. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to obtain the Grateful Damashii. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Ghost Episodes 4-5, 8, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, 15, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Ghostnewton.png|Ghost Newton Damashii KRSpecNewDam.png|Specter Newton Damashii KRNecNewDam.png|Necrom Newton Damashii Ghost Change Newton Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GCPB-01 alongside Himiko Damashii and a Yurusen figurine. Ghost Eyecon Newton Ghost Eyecon.png|Newton Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Newton is voiced by . Manifesting as a body, Newton is played by an unknown suit actor. Notes *Newton running away because of Himiko's ties with mysticism is rather presumptuous, for Sir Issac Newton was a man of faith who believed in the existence of a benevolent God, even if he did . Appearances }} See also *Gammaizer Gravity, Gammaizer counterpart References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters